Airflow around a tire is disturbed while the vehicle is traveling. In order to suppress the disturbance of the airflow, some vehicles are provided with flow redirecting members. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-338602 discloses a technique of a flow redirecting member for redirecting airflow around a front tire and a front wheel arch.
A front bumper of a vehicle described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-338602 has an inlet portion through which a traveling wind is introduced. A front wall portion of the front wheel arch has an outlet portion on the outer side in the vehicle width direction. The traveling wind having been introduced through the inlet portion is ejected through the outlet portion. The inlet portion and the outlet portion are connected to each other through a duct.
While the vehicle is traveling, the traveling wind striking the front bumper is introduced through the inlet portion. The traveling wind passes through the duct, is ejected through the outlet portion, and passes near an edge of a side surface part of the front tire. The airflow around the front tire is redirected by the ejected traveling wind.
Usually, a space is provided between the front bumper and the front wheel arch. In this case, the flow redirecting member is easily arranged. In contrast, since a vehicle cabin is formed in front of the rear tire, it is difficult to arrange the flow redirecting member in front of the rear tire. However, when the vehicle is traveling, the airflow is also disturbed around a rear wheel arch and the rear tire. Thus, it is desirable to redirect the disturbed airflow.